prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Miura Akira
is a student from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! who Kurumi Erika knows from the past. His father works on ramen shops, and he plays baseball in his free time. While he a year prior to the series was cheerful and proud of his father's work, he has now grown into a cynical and serious person, though is still kind to others. This kindness is capable to his Desertrian, stalling it from destroying his father's shop enough for Pretty Cure to purify his Heart Flower. His Heart Flower is a red salvia, which means family love in flower language. History Past Prior to the start of the series, Akira started playing in the baseball team, but because he was not that serious into it, he was usually on the bench. He often practiced with his father, and they were very close. When he was about to open his first ramen shop in order to follow his dream, Akira helped by giving out posters at his school and malls, eventually inspiring Erika into visiting. While Akira's father was following his dream, Akira got the feeling that he began forgetting Akira himself, and the promise he made that he would always come to cheer at the baseball matches. Because of this, he decided to spend less time with his father and more time practicing his baseball skills. This, he admits later, was also so that his father would not have to worry about him too much and focus on his dream. Because of his constant training, he was eventually allowed to play on the field in the next match. Recovering Lost Ties In the present, Akira's father is going to open a second ramen shop, but this time, Akira does not help with commercial, and tells Erika and the new student Hanasaki Tsubomi that they should not come to the opening day, confusing them. The days afterward, he trains for the upcoming match, not knowing that Tsubomi and Erika watches him and follows him halfway on their way home thanks to listening to music. When he witnesses Tsubomi falling and getting a scratch, he gives her a bandage, and admits some of his troubles with his father before telling them that nothing will change if he tells them. At the opening day, on Akira's way to practice, his father gives him some ramen, but Akira tells him that he does not want to eat it, and tells him that ramen is more important for him than his own son before he runs away. Outside, he meets Cobraja, who, seeing his completely withered Heart Flower, steals it and makes a Desertrian out of a noodle. Through his Desertrian, he confesses all his distress to his parents as he proceeds to attack them, but is stopped by Pretty Cure and lead to the forest. There, he fights them for a short while before trying to destroy the Miura Ramen shop. However, as Cure Blossom shields the shop, Akira's love for his father stalls the Desertrian long enough for the girls to use Floral Power Fortissimo and purify his Heart Flower. At the end of the day, he meets his parents again, and as he tries to apologize for his behavior earlier, his father takes him outside to practice for the match. Realizing that his father never stopped loving him and that he remembered his promise, Akira smiles and plays whole-heartly with his father, not knowing that the girls are watching them and that Chypre is giving birth to his Heart Flower's Heart Seed. Afterward After the incident with his Heart Flower, Akira still practices baseball, thinking meeting Pretty Cure was all a dream. He tells this to Tada Kanae when she comes to ask him about it, as she had heard that he was involved in the recent incident. Trivia *Akira is the first male to have his Heart Flower stolen. Coincidentally, his Desertrian is also the one with the most normal way of speech. * Akira shares the same voice actress with Kiriya and Dark Aqua (Kiuchi Reiko). * He shares his name with Kenjou Akira from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Gallery HPC05.Flower.PNG|Akira's Heart Flower References Category:Minor characters Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! characters Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!